


Seeing Double

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: October Ficlet Challenge [40]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Clara Oswald is off to university. Time to meet completely different people.Or not.Pairing: Clara Oswald/Clara Oswald. Prompt: College AU.





	Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and beta by the magnificent imaginary_golux.
> 
> Winnie Clarence is apparently an echo who survives in a story I haven't seen/read, but I've encountered the name. So no promises as to whether this will be true to form for her or not. 
> 
> Yes, Lambert Hall is named after Verity Lambert.
> 
> There may be more of this later, but it's late and I'm tired.

Clara steeled herself as she opened the door to the third floor of Lambert Hall, her home for the next academic year. She was going to be composed, she was going to be funny, she was going to completely reinvent herself. This was going to be the perfect start to the best four years of her life.

"Don't tell me: you forgot your room number already," barked a redhead who could only be the RA. This was apparently said in a gruffer tone than she meant it to, because her next words were softer, kinder. "Don't fret, there's one every year, Clarence. You're 312, in the middle; I'm 320 on the far end if you need anything."

"Erm, okay." Clara shook her head and left the common room for the hall, choked with teenagers, trunks, hyperventilating parents, and the occasional mini-fridge. The RA had clearly gotten her confused with someone else but making a scene wasn't how she wanted to spend her first day. Besides, through some stroke of luck, one of the placards on 312 read "Clara Oswald," followed by a picture of a stegosaurus. The other said "Winifred Clarence" and was decorated with a pterodactyl. "Hello, you must be Winifred?"

"Call me Winnie." The other girl turned around and her jaw dropped. "Is this a joke?" Winnie was Clara's mirror image.

"If it is, I'm not in on it." Clara extended her hand. "Clara Oswald, your new roommate."

"Oh hell," Winnie groaned. "We'd better tell Donna about this."

"Agreed. And then, we are going to have so much fun with this." Winnie hesitated, then matched Clara's wicked grin.

**Author's Note:**

> If by fun you mean shagging, then, yes, fun. I mean, also pranks. But shagging.


End file.
